Lightbulb
Lightbulb, labeled The Bright Leader, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity and Inanimate Insanity II. She was the team captain of Team Epic, and once again becomes the leader of The Bright Lights. She is voiced by Michael Bruzzone. ]] Personality Lightbulb is an enthusiastic, free-spirited and optimistic character. Lightbulb is greatly known for her goofy and ludicrous attitude, given that when she returned for Inanimate Insanity II, her character had completely changed from the clumsy and dizzy leader of Team Epic to a more comical, almighty, and influential chief and commander of Team Bright Lights. This makes Lightbulb the only object in the series to be captain in both seasons of Inanimate Insanity. Given that Lightbulb's personality is quite erratic and unpredictable, Lightbulb may appear as a brilliant leader one moment, but then become a goofy fool in an instant. She will also often display bizarre thought processes, in one manner, she will believe that standing still throughout an entire challenge will cause her to win. In other challenges, she may come up with a thoughtful idea that may lead her to victory or out of a difficult situation. Lightbulb can be very tyrannical, as she occasionally takes great pride to be in control. She appears almost addicted to leadership, although she has shown to be quite careless of her actions as well. Lightbulb displays her powerful reign while in constant feuds with Paintbrush, as she will use her superiority to make decisions for the team, and even wrongfully send contestants to the Calm Down Corner. Disregarding her leadership, Lightbulb is a generally kind, caring, and benevolent player, with a large love for cookies. Additionally, Lightbulb will eat inedible objects with ease, such as sticks, balls of yarn, metal buckets, and boxes of fish food. Lightbulb is an extrovert and quite attached to the people she cares about. She is almost constantly around people she likes and commonly in a good mood as well. Furthermore, she is in a noticeably low mood after Paintbrush decides they wanted to stop working with her. When upset or agitated, Lightbulb can be even more careless than usual and act recklessly against herself or others. According to the crew, throughout the series, Lightbulb feels more separated and wants everyone to be exactly the same. This is further emphasized in "Alternate Reality Show", wherein an alternate timeline, she finds characters who are alike and feels welcome. Appearance Lightbulb resembles a large class Incandescent Light Bulb, an electric bulb which produces light with a wire filament heated to a high temperature by an electric current passing through it until it glows. Her face appears on her glass bulb, which is large and shiny yellow. Within her glass bulb, she has a stem sticking out above her metal sleeve. Lightbulb's arms and legs protrude out of her grey metal twisted sleeve, followed by an electric foot contact between her legs. Official Site Bio Abilities Lightbulb is known for her unique abilities, such as: * Electrokinesis: Lightbulb can generate electricity, as seen in "Kick the Bucket" when she pumps electricity into a ball and tosses it to Fan. (And in “Alternate Reality Show”.) * Light Production: As per any typical light bulb, Lightbulb has shown the ability to shine and produce lights on several occasions. such as in the cave in “Sugar Rush”, on Idiotic Island in “The Great Escape”, or in Purgatory Mansion in “Let 'Er R.I.P.” * Electronic Mimicry: As shown in “Theft and Battery”, Lightbulb can mimic MePhone4's electronic glitches, possibly because she, too, is electronic. .''' Vote Statuses Season 1 Votes '''Season 2 Votes Trivia *Lightbulb has been the first character to appear in every intro of Inanimate Insanity. *So far, Lightbulb has been shattered in 7 episodes. "The Arena Of Death", "One-Shot Wonder", "A New Stage In The Game", "War De Guacamole", "The Snowdown","Mine Your Own Business" and partially in "Everything's A-OJ". *Lightbulb and Paper are the only contestants to be eliminated twice in one season. ** Lightbulb and Suitcase are also the only contestants to rejoin the game for reasons besides voting for eliminated contestants to rejoin due to an unfair elimination. *Lightbulb is the lowest-ranked female season one contestant to join Inanimate Insanity II. **In contrast, Lightbulb will be the highest-ranked female season one contestant in Inanimate Insanity II, due to her being the only one still in the game. *Coincidentally, Lightbulb has been eliminated in episodes that have two words: the first being "The" and then a word beginning with the letter "s". ("The Stacker", "The Snowdown") *Lightbulb has said "OMGA!" in on various occasions. **In an episode of "Ask Adam", Adam says that she was supposed to say that it was the new OMG and that they named it after the literal pronunciation of "OMG". * Lightbulb is the only object who has been Team Captain twice, as she was team captain of Team Epic and team captain of The Bright Lights. *In the original version of "Breaking the Ice", Lightbulb was originally going to win a pie-eating challenge; with dropout Hay Bale, and both become team captain. **This was referenced as one of the challenge ideas on MePhone4's whiteboard in "Rain On Your Charade", as well as in "Alternate Reality Show" when Lightbulb heats a pie for Hay Bale with her electrical powers. *Lightbulb was referred to as a male in "The Crappy Cliff" and "A Lemony Lesson", but referred to as female in future episodes. **According to Adam Katz, this was to avoid the in-balance of genders. *Lightbulbs are usually white when off, and yellow when on. However, Lightbulb is yellow when off, and white when on. * Lightbulb loves oatmeal raisin cookies and is possibly her favorite food. ** Lightbulb may possibly have , or a desire to eat inedible things. As shown in "Tri Your Best", she eats the wooden stick. This is further strengthened in "Kick the Bucket", where she ate a yarn ball and tried to eat the Bright Lights' bucket, and in "Mine Your Own Business", when she tries to eat the gemory she finds. * Lightbulb is the first female to be confirmed in the second season. * She's the first one to figure out that Paintbrush is non-binary. She may be the only one who knows this, but it is unclear, as Fan uses Paintbrush's correct pronouns in "Mine Your Own Business". * Lightbulb's voice appeeears to be more masculine mid-way through Season 2. Category:Season 2 Contest [[C [[Category:Characters voiced by a unique person Category:Team Epic Category:A to Z Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters Category:Female [[Category:Season 1 Contestants